


Waluigi Unleashed

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Waluigi Unleashed

Dry Bowser was running around the Coconut Mall as he was on the lookout for Waluigi, who was running over everyone that was on the road in his purple colored Offroader vehicle. But why did Waluigi resort to doing this for fun?

Because Waluigi is petty as hell.


End file.
